2014-10-27 - A Lesson From A Boy
Superboy has not been patrolling nearly as often since he moved to New York full time. Something about the sheer density of superheroes means he's been taking it easy. However, he doesn't do the job just out of obligation, so, every so often, he can be seen in the skies above New York, one brightly colored figure among many, but he's the only one with a black leather jacket and an S on his chest. He's practicing with his newly developed telescopic senses as he flies the skyline, being good and keeping his attention OFF The windows of the buildings he passes as he heads towards central park to sample the local cuisine. A blonde head bobs through the trees, visible over some of them for a moment. The trees being over thirty feet tall, even the small ones, that should be significant. Superboy's sensitive hearing would pick up a voice saying, "Oh, there you are you little bugger," and then the head vanishes, ducking down into the foliage. The sound of a scuffle happens under the tree cover. Jim's on a patrol of his own at the time being. He might not be in his suit at the moment but if needed he knows exactly where to find it. While the sun shines over head he basks into it with a small smile walking around at his own pace. The War Machine gig might be a bit stressful but the patrolling can be so relaxing at times. Teenagers a few stories tall grab attention, yes. Superboy hesitates briefly, but continues flying, turning to get closer to Stature, approaching with the sort of caution reserved for when you're not entirely sure if the new super you've encountered is a hero with a flair for the dramatic or a glorified, superhuman bully. He's not sure exactly how strong she is, but he's willing to bet that getting slapped out of the air by her would sting. The blonde hair peeks out of the trees again for a moment, then a face wearing a black domino mask is visible as whoever it is holds up a very tiny-looking human above the treeline and starts giving it an intense lecture on manners and how it's not polite to steal purses. Which may seem a bit of overkill for a purse snatcher, but she lowers it down again and the person can be seen moments later sprinting out of the park toward the subway. Apparently she let him go after a stern talking-to. The hair and head do not reappear, however, but shortly thereafter a young lady NOT wearing a mask comes out of the park looking very innocent. Giant woman one moment, and nothing the next? It's almost enough to get the suit, but right now he's got to play it safe, you never want to let them know you're coming. He moves over in the direction of where she was, keeping himself looking rather occupied by his cellphone, despite the fact it's not on yet. "It helps to at least get out of the immediate area before you go changing back to civilian clothes," Superboy remarks from above the blonde girl. Okay, domino masks are a proven method of hiding one's identity, but recognizing features you just saw on a face 4 feet tall, when you can see fleas on a dog? "Also, it helps to check /up/ too." The blonde girl literally leaps in the air when Superboy starts to talk, peering from behind a park bench as he finishes. She doesn't see Mr. Rhodes yet, and honestly didn't see Superboy til just a moment ago when she didn't have a heart attack under her belt. Peering out, she slowly stands up and runs fingers through her ponytail. "I have...no idea what you're...right. It's not going to work this time. Hey I'm new at this!" Rhodes walks up right near the two just listening in for a bit, before speaking up. "Tried a telephone booth?" Speaking up out of the blue while checking over his cellphone, for reception, obviously. "I figured," Superboy says with a light chuckle. "Don't worry, secret's safe with me." He gives a smile, lowering slightly as he gestures zipping his lips and tossing away a key. "Good job not trying to squish the guy, though." Then he realizes they have company and he turns, watching the unknown quantity for a few moments before deeming him non-nefarious. Cassie Lang looks up at Mr. Rhodes and blushes slightly, wondering how much he had seen. "Mr. Rhodes," she says hesitantly. Then looks up at Superboy, hovering nearby. Back at the treeline. And proceeds to hang her head. "Let me guess, I'm also on the evening news?" Offering a rather quiet chuckle, Jim places his phone back into the pocket actually turning to face the other two now hands placed in the pockets of his rather nice pants. "Only five crews," an obvious bit of humor to his voice as he offers a smile. "Nah, you weren't /that/ obvious, just... well, it's the sort of thing that'll get you found out real fast if you're not careful," Superboy explains. "Super-you is kind of eye catching anyway." He lands, and, when the girl seems to know the new arrival, relaxes. "How long?" he wonders, quietly, feeling comfortable enough to talk shop, albeit in allusions. "Look, you can't tell my family," the girl says, pleading with both heroes. "My mom will absolutely flip the table. She's been touchy about heroes since my dad died." She looks at Rhodey with that comment, then back to Superboy. "How long? Oh, how long. Right. Couple of days. I've been trying not to crush anyone, like you said. Which is HARD! People are so darn fragile." "Just glad you didn't do that in my car" Rhodey idly comments, looking over towards her before looking right back over towards Superboy with a good bit of interest. He doesn't really know the guy from Adam outside of the reports in the papers but at the least he tries to be polite and offer a firm nod of acknowledgment. "I don't even know your mom," Superboy points out with a chuckle. "And try eggs," he says, gesturing holding an egg between thumb and forefinger. "I never really had much problem punching a guy and leaving all his parts attached, but... well, I was born knowing how to use my powers, and they're kind of cheaty." He nods his head to Rhodey, giving him a polite smile. Cassie Lang mumbles. Eggs. Something something eggs. She shakes it off, giving the idea a chance. Just bought some eggs, we have eggs. Wait, superheroes here. Right. Pay attention. "Considering your car, I'd be afraid to scuff my feet in it, Mr. Rhodes. Love to borrow it sometime though." She's just glad the conversation is moving away from her secret identity. "I might have made him wet himself though. Guessing he's now scared of heights." She stifles a giggle. Poorly. Not wanting to be too rude, Rhodey holds out a hand towards the flying superhuman. "Jim Rhodes," a friendly and somewhat businesslike tone to his voice, something that he was able to pick up along the way from Stark Industries. Offering a small wink over towards Cas he even adds on in a rather joking manner "I'll try and forget you asked," Cassie Lang pouts. "Superboy," the same introduces, shaking Jim's hand firmly. "You're Mr. Stark's award understudy, aren't you?" he asks, and considers. "Wait, are you with the academy?" he asks Cassie. Cassie Lang shakes her head. "There IS no academy at the moment, that I'm aware of, Superboy." I'm meeting Superboy. Huh. "Kind of lost contact with a lot of folks when the mansion got blown to smithereenies." She glances in the direction of Avengers Mansion, her jaw tightening visibly. Where he Tony, then would have been hurt by that. Then again if he were Tony he wouldn't have gone for the handshake, and would have been patrolling in his suit. "Well I'm glad to see a fa-" is all he manages to get out before his phone starts ringing away. "Speaking of which..." and just as fast as he's there he's heading off. Superboy flinches a bit at the faux pas. "Right, sorry," he says. "Dad taught there for a while," he says. "Never been, but I knew some of the professors. Seemed like a good place." He reaches out to gently pat Cassie on the shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Cassie Lang looks at the hand on her shoulder as Mr. Rhodes leaves. She gives him a smile, saying, "Well, it used to be my home," with a bit of the warmth returning. "I keep having to take a second look to see that it's really gone. And that NOBODY'S DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" She yells that in the direction of the mansion, fists balling in impotent rage. She's also grown a good ten feet all of a sudden, stretching her shirt and pants out without realizing she's doing it. Cassie Lang rubs the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down. As the girl triples in height, Superboy flies up. "Whoa now," he says gently, making eye contact with the girl. "Breathe," he says gently, going through some brief meditative breathing. "Keep your head. One of the most important things you can do as a super is never get so riled up you stop thinking." Cassie Lang looks Superboy in the face. The little, tiny face. She growls at him, then calms as if someone had dosed her with a cold bucket of water. "Hang on..." she says, closing her eyes and thinking. It actually takes her a moment, then she's suddenly smaller. Normal size, which is a bit tall for her age admittedly. And lets out a sigh. "Sorry if I wasn't very good at that," Superboy says, landing. "I... well, most of the heroes I've worked with all already knew their powers pretty well, if I had to calm someone down, it was someone I was close to." He looks at her, hesitant. "We okay?" Cassie Lang flops down on the bench she was hiding next to after stumbling the few steps to get there. After a couple breaths she says, "Actually I feel like Charlie Sheen's career," with a bit of a groan attached. "Apparently I need to NOT do that accidentally." "Ouch," Superboy says with a wince. "But... good enough to joke about it, that's good," he says with a smile. "Maybe we should get you home before you have any more accidents," he suggests. "You good getting home on your own?" Cassie Lang huh? She looks up again, then nods. "Oh yeah, I just need a minute." Getting to her feet already, she seems steadier. "I'm tough. Learned how to not give up easy when I was really young. That's one of the things you pick up when you grow up surrounded by superheroes. I'm Cassie Lang by the way. Daughter of Ant Man, the Avenger." She sticks out a hand to Superboy, lifting her chin proudly. Cassie Lang has like, /no/ fear of superheroes. No matter how famous. Superboy smiles at that. "Cassie, huh? That's my girlfriend's name." He takes the hand, shaking it. "Superboy, genetically engineered clone of Superman." He tilts his head slightly to one side, considering the girl. "I thought Ant Man's name was... Tim... Jim? No, those aren't last names... uh... oh, wait, Pym?" Cassie Lang tenses slightly. Just slightly. "There were a couple Ant Mans, Superboy," she says as gently as it's ever likely to come out of her mouth. "Mine died in an accident, an explosion. You're thinking of Doctor Pym. It's okay, don't panic. I'm not going to freak out again." "Ah," Superboy says, looking apologetic again. "I... sort of understand how that goes. We... all thought Superman was dead when I started. It's nowhere near the same, but... I can imagine what it's like. I'm really sorry to hear that." He genuinely looks apologetic, and a bit sad, the swagger that seems so natural on his face not just faltering, as it did when she freaked out, but disappearing all together. "He died helping people?" he asks. Cassie Lang looks away, that action telling the answer to the question better than words. "He ...well, I..." a pause, then she looks up at the sky. "He was at the mansion, when we all heard a friend outside. Jack of Hearts, who we all thought was dead. Dad ran out so fast, he thought he'd gotten Jack killed and he wanted to find out how he was there. The next thing I knew, he was gone. Just....boom." Cassie says, "It was a trap." Superboy winces at that, and places a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "You..." He frowns, pausing. "should be getting home," he says after a long moment. "If you want to talk sometime, I'm not too hard to find." Cassie Lang grins with a fake smile. "You should too. Thanks. For not telling mom."